clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock
The Dock is a room in Club Penguin and is most popular on the server Sleet. There is also a picnic table, a bench, and a frozen water fountain. Since it is mostly a big open space, the Dock is usually always decorated for parties. Some rare penguins can be found here when at the server Sleet. The Blue Team owns this room. Parties The Dock is decorated for most parties, look below for the some of the parties and the decorations used: 2006 *Winter Luau 2006 - A shack was added giving out free Hawaiian Leis. *Summer Party 2006 - 3 red and blue tents were added, along a fish with an apple in its mouth, plus two more rubber rings and two red and blue surfboards. *Christmas Party 2006 - An ice skating rink, a cave in the east, a snowman, more snow than usual, and a table with cups of coffee were added. 2007 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 - Free Shamrock Hats, green planks and rubber rings and a washing line with Shamrocks on were added. *Pirate Party 2007 - Two flags, barrels, balloons, a treasure chest, planks, and an anchor were added. *Summer Kickoff Party 2007 - A massive sand-castle with a moat and the rubber rings in the opposite place were added. *Water Party 2007 - Water pumps, a glass floor in the middle of the Dock, and palm trees were added. *Camp Penguin - Signs, tracks, tables and a mini-kitchen were added. *Fall Fair 2007 - The games Grab and Spin and Ring the Bell, balloons, Juice Stand and a new entrance to Hydro Hopper were added. *Surprise Party 2007 - Craters, cacti, and a pale of hay were added. 2008 *Sub-Marine Party 2008 - A boat, Inflatable Fish, a Blue Background, shells and Sea Plants were added. *April Fools' Party 2008 - Poles and signs saying "GO REALLY FAST" and "SUPER SPEED" were added. *Club Penguin Improvement Project - Same as the April Fools 2008, but penguins were Green Puffles. *Rockhopper's Arrival Party - A background of Gary, Rockhopper and Yarr, The Migrator Aqua Grabber, red tracks, an anchor, a Treasure Chest and a barrier were added. *Medieval Party 2008 - Anvils, a signpost and two carts were added. *Water Party 2008 - A snow castle with water surrounding it were added. *Music Jam 2008 - A pink stage, electric and acoustic guitars, drums, stars, and a pink walkway were added. *Penguin Games 2008 - A sign saying "BREAK TIME", a Fresh Ground Coffee stand, a track, tables, and chairs were added. *Fall Fair 2008 - Same as the Fall Fair 2007. *Halloween Party 2008 - A cemetery with pumpkins and one big pumpkin with a face was added. *Christmas Party 2008 - Same as the 2006 Christmas Party. 2009 *Winter Fiesta 2009 - Plants, three walls, a mat, a DJ stand, boomboxes and a barbecue were added. *Puffle Party 2009 - A furry Puffle and Penguin Play Area was added. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 - A pot of gold and loads of shamrocks were added. *Snow Sculpture Showcase 2009 - Clumps of snow and a sculpture of penguins with Puffles was added. *April Fools' Party 2009 - A box which came out of another box and another and so on, two snow sculptures, and one clump of snow was added. *Medieval Party 2009 - Same as the Medieval Party 2008. *Adventure Party 2009 - A river boat. *Music Jam 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *Festival of Flight 2009 - A new stage was there every two days. *The Fair 2009 - Ring the Bell, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand was added. *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt - An orange sky was added. *Halloween Party 2009 - Same as 2008, but with frequent thunder and storms. *Holiday Party 2009 - The Dock was transformed into a place for penguins to skate around. A fire, and some hot chocolate or coffee on a table was added. 2010 *Puffle Party 2010 - A huge puffle condo was added. *Penguin Play Awards 2010 - The Dock was made into an interviewing area. This is where the Press Hat was found. *April Fools' Party 2010 - A painting area was added. The snowballs changed to paint balloons. This was where the Red Propeller Cap is found. *Medieval Party 2010 - A blacksmith area was added. *Island Adventure Party 2010 - A planning area for ships was added. *Music Jam 2010 - An electro-themed stage was added. *The Fair 2010 - Ring the Bell, Puffle Shuffle, a new entrance to Hydro Hopper, hay, balloons, and a juice stand was added. 2011 *Wilderness Expedition 2011 - An entrance to the Glade was hosted here. *Puffle Party 2011 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on was added. *April Fools' Party 2011 - A canvas was added, of which you would get a Purple Propeller hat for throwing paint on it. *Earth Day 2011 - The Dock was transformed into the habitat of the African Painted Dog. *Medieval Party 2011 - Carriage cars were added. *Music Jam 2011 - A big Stage was added. *Island Adventure Party 2011 - A ship with walking crabs were added. *The Fair 2011 - There were Spin To Win, Ring The Bell and Puffle Shuffle games added. *Halloween Party 2011 - A big pumpkin patch was added. *Card-Jitsu Party - An entrance to the Ninja Headquarters was added here. 2012 *Underwater Expedition - As the actual Beach was underwater at the time, the Dock was used as a substitute Beach, and it also held a diving board. There was trash in the water, which you could help pick up for a free background. *Fashion Show - The Camera Pin was located over here for the event. *Rockhopper's Quest - An announcement was located over here to sail away with Rockhopper during the quest. *Puffle Party 2012 - A giant scratch tower for puffles and penguins to walk on was added. *Medieval Party 2012 - The whole Dock transformed into a swampy wet forest with a Fairy Branch (Slingshot) that you could collect. Also, the Hydro Hopper was turned into a massive leaf. *Meteor Strike/Before Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 - a Giant Purple Meteor hit the Dock on June 7, 2012. *Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 - There were gray clouds near the Town Center and buildings visible. *Before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam - Dubstep was seen here tied to balloons. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam - The Dock was the same as previous Music Jam Parties only that the sky has changed and the sky was similar to the sky of the Sunset Background *At the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the Dock was full of watermelons. *At The Fair 2012 there were three games; Memory game, Spin to Win, and Ring the bell. There was also an Iced treats stand. *At the Halloween Party 2012 there was a pumpkin patch. *During Operation: Blackout, a tent was put up in the dock to care for Puffles. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the Dock was decorated to look like Frost Bite's lair. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party, the sky changed to nighttime during the party. *Before the Puffle Party 2013, a Rainbow Puffle would appear here each 10 minutes. *During the Puffle Party 2013, it was set as the Blue Puffle domain. *Before the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 began, there were several crystals located here. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, a burning building was placed here to be put out by a Firetruck's house; however, the building was inaccessible. There was also a Club Penguin Fire Department station. The snow was replaced with a city street. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, the room was the same from the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. You could access the Ninja Headquarters from this room. This was the domain room of Fire and there was a lot of lava everywhere. *During the Star Wars Takeover, the Millennium Falcon was located here. The Death Star could be also seen in the sky. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, there was sand instead of snow. There was a stage with some towels added and the Hydro Hopper (boat) was different. *During the Construction of the Halloween Party 2013, there was a crate filled with slime. *During the Halloween Party 2013, a graveyard was located here and there was an ectoplasmatic pool. *During Operation: Puffle, the sky was darkened. *During the Holiday Party 2013, the main entrance to the Holiday Train was located here, and the place was decorated with light-bulbs. A fountain, and an entrance to igloos was also placed here. 2014 *During The Fair 2014, there was the entrance to the Amazement Park. *During the Muppets World Tour, the room was transformed to celebrate Mexico. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the room was transformed into a Wildlife Park. *On May 1st, the Dock hosted the first Funny Hat Week on Club Penguin. *During the Future Party, the futuristic version of the room was a zoo called the Interstellar Zoo. Trivia *Its swf name is dock. *In the Club Penguin app, it's named "docks" *When ninjas "use the elements to change the weather", the distant mountains seen from the Dock can change color. Gallery Graphical Designs rocketsnail-images-cp-dockCp-dock.jpg|As seen in a very early sneak peek by Rocketsnail in 2005.http://rocketsnail.com/blog/2005/07/26/sneak-peek-part-8/ Dock.PNG|The Dock from 2006-2012, before The Journey. File:New_doc.png|The new Dock. Map Icons DockIcon.png|The Dock as seen on the map. Holiday Party Map Icon Dock.PNG|The Dock as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. HolidayParty2013DockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Holiday Party 2013. MuppetsWorldTourDockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014DockMapIcon.png|The Dock as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. 2006 I221878096_8039_2.jpg|During the Winter Luau 2006. Summer Party 2.jpg|During the Summer Party 2006. Haloweenparety.png|During the Halloween Party 2006. ChristmasParty2006Dock.png|During the Christmas Party 2006. 2007 Dock Fiest 07.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2007. St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 Dock.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007. Pirate dock.PNG|During the Pirate Party 2007. Dockwp2007.png|During the Water Party 2007. Dock-camp.jpg|During the Camp Penguin 2007. Carnival Dock.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007. Yee Haw Dock.jpg|During the Surprise Party 2007. Christmas07Dock.png|During the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 Cpunderwaterdock.jpg|During the Sub-Marine Party 2008. SPD08Dock.png|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008. Dock April Fools' Party 2008.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Pirate dock.jpg|During the Rockhopper's Arrival Party. Medieval Dock.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008. Summer Water Dock.PNG|During the Water Party 2008. Music Jam Themed Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008. Pgdock.png|During the Penguin Games. Fallfairdock.png|During the Fall Fair 2008. Halloween 2008 Dock.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008. Dockchristmas.png|During the Christmas Party 2008. 2009 Dock Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009. Dock Puffle.jpg|During the Puffle Party 2009. Dock St Patricks.jpg|During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. Dock af.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2009. The Dock during the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009. File:Adventure_Party_2009_dock!.png|During the Adventure Party 2009. The Dock during the Construction of Music Jam 2009.png|During the Construction of the Music Jam 2009. File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-dock.png|During the Music Jam 2009. The Dock during the Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|During the Construction of the Festival of Flight. Fof9.png|During the Festival of Flight 2009. The Dock during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. Ff092.jpg|During The Fair 2009. File:Christmas Party 2009 Dock.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. 2010 The Dock during the Puffle Party 2010.png|During the Puffle Party 2010. PPADock.png|During the Penguin Play Awards 2010. Dock aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010. IAPDock.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2010. MusicJam2010Dock.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010. File:TheFair2010Dock.PNG|During The Fair 2010. The Dock during the Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 before rain. The Dock during the Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|During The Great Storm of 2010 during rain. dockWDOP.png|The dock at the Water Dojo Opening Party 2010. 2011 The Dock during the Earth Day Party 2012.png|During the Earth Day 2011. The Dock during the Island Adventure Party 2011.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat Destroyed). The Dock during the Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat built).png|During the Island Adventure Party 2011 (Boat Built with the Tropical Feather Pin). The Dock during The Fair 2011.png|During The Fair 2011. The Dock during the Halloween Party 2011.png|During the Halloween Party 2011. Card Jistu Party 2011 Dock.jpg|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 after the whiteout glitch was fixed. The Dock during the Holiday Party 2011.png|During the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Screen shot 2012-01-26 at 7.43.53 AM.png|During the Underwater Expedition. The Dock during Rockhopper's Quest 2012.png|During Rockhopper's Quest. Screenshot 527.png|During the Puffle Party 2012. The Dock during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012. Screenshot 1317.png|During the Medieval Party 2012. The Dock during the Meteor Strike 2012.png|During the Meteor Strike, Construction of the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. Screenshot_1457.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. The Dock during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Fruit Dock.jpg|During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. FairDock.png|During The Fair 2012. Dock HP 21.PNG|The Dock during the Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutDock.PNG|During Early Operation: Blackout. dockaftercompletingallstages.PNG| During Late Operation: Blackout. Dock_holiday_party.png|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 DockHollywoodParty.png|During the Hollywood Party. PuffleParty2013Dock.png|During the Puffle Party 2013. MSHT2013DockConstruction.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Construction. Dock MSHT 2013.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. Dock CJ Party 2013.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. DockStarWarsTakeoverConstructionWeek1.png|2 Weeks before the Star Wars Takeover began. DockStarWarsTakeoverConstructionWeek2.png|1 Week before the Star Wars Takeover began. StarWarsTakeoverDock.png|During the Star Wars Takeover. TBM Summer Jam Dock.png|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. MedievalParty2013DockConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2013. Cove Medieval.png|During the Medieval Party 2013. DockHalloweenParty2013Construction.png|During the Construction of the Halloween Party 2013. DockHalloweenParty2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleDock.png|During Operation: Puffle. HolidayParty13 Dock.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 TheFair2014Dock.png|During The Fair 2014. MuppetsWorldTour6.png|During the Muppets World Tour. GAraUMH.png|During the Puffle Party 2014. FunnyHatWeekDock.png|During the Funny Hat Week. Pins *Balloon pin *Pumpkin pin *Cardboard Box pin *Magnifying Glass Pin *Frog Pin *Snow Globe Pin *Tiki Mask Pin *Tropical Feather Pin *Camera pin *Windmill Pin *Prehistoric Hammer Pin See also *Beach *Hydro-Hopper *Ski Village *Town *List of Rooms SWFs *Dock *The St. Patricks Day 2008 *The April Fools Day Party 2008 *The Underwater Party 2008 *The Pirate Party 2008 *The Puffle Party 2009 *The St. Patricks Day Party 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *Before The Adventure Party 2009 *The Adventure Party 2009 *Before The Music Jam 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 Sources and references Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:2005 Category:Renovated Rooms